


A Writer and A Duck

by foxinthestars



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shared moments in two ordinary (?) lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Writer and A Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amazing_E_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_E_ko/gifts).



> Thanks to beta reader Alex.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

_Fakir_

When Fakir was pondering something, he would write stories about the far-away kingdom of the Swan Prince and the Raven Princess.

He’d given up trying to keep Ahiru out of the way when he wrote them and finally made her a nest on a stand overlooking his desk. Her crest feather quivered at the exciting parts, and she let out soft “quahhh”s at the touching parts, just as if a duck could read.

Somehow, as he wrote those stories, Fakir would always find in them the answers he needed, as if he were talking things over with old friends.

* 

_Ahiru_

One day, Ahiru found Fakir pondering a familiar page from the old manuscript.

Had that part been Drosselmeyer’s control, or something Fakir needed to do himself? He’d cried _“Forgive me!”_ as he dashed it onto the paper:

_“Only the duck remembered.”_

Now, with the kind, honest eyes he’d always shown the duck, he asked, “Is this about you?”

“Qua!”

“Ohh? What is it that only you remember?”

She looked at him.

“Maybe I’ll write a story where you tell me,” he said, smiling.

She smiled back, as best a duck’s bill can smile.

When he was ready, he’d write it.

END


End file.
